Hanging by a Moment
by xoxItalianBella
Summary: Short story leading up to the birth of Phoebe's first child.


Hanging by a Moment

"That was a great movie!" Paige said looking toward Piper and Phoebe on the opposite couch. Phoebe was lying on her side with her hand over her swollen belly, and he legs rested on Piper's lap.

"Yeah it was." Piper replied. "Are you feeling any better sweetie?"

"Ugh, I feel disgusting." Phoebe answered. "I think I'm going to go to bed." Piper nodded, and Phoebe stood up and slid her slippers on.

"Good night honey." Paige said.

"Night." She answered. Phoebe began walking up the stairs when she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen, she leaned over a bit.

"Oww." Phoebe said holding her belly.

"You okay?" Piper asked, and Paige shot her head back toward Phoebe.

"Yeah, just a cramp."

"Are you sure?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Phoebe finally got to the top of the stairs, and entered her room. She hung her robe up and walked towards her bed. She slid her slippers off and lifted the covers; she laid in her bed and pulled the covers onto her.

Phoebe woke up around 4:30 in the morning. She groaned and rolled over onto her back.

"Can't I ever have a proper sleep anymore?" She whispered to her belly and rubbed it. Just then she felt a sharp pain again but it was worse than before.

"Oww!" She moaned and jolted up out of bed. When the pain went she stood up holding her stomach, and walked down the hallway. She walked into Paige's room and whispered her name. She woke up and looked over at Phoebe.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked turning on her lamp. She noticed a distressed look on her face. Phoebe got another pain in her abdomen and started breathing heavily; she shook her head and leaned over. Paige jumped out of bed and held her up.

"Are you in labor?"

"I think so."

When the pain ended once again, Paige led her onto her bed.

"Honey, stay here I'm going to get Piper." Paige said, and Phoebe nodded. She left the room and went into Piper's room. She turned her lamp on and shook her arm.

"Piper…" She whispered.

"Whaaat? Paige, can't you see I-" Piper said noticing a concerned look on Paige's face. "What is it?" She asked now sitting up.

"I think Phoebe's in labor. She's in my room right now."

Piper hoped on her bed and ran into Paige's room to Phoebe's side; Paige followed behind her.

Phoebe was just in the middle of a contraction; she clutched the bed sheets in her hands and breathed heavily. Piper kneeled down in front of her and put her hands on Phoebe's lap.

"Honey, everything is going to be okay. Let us just get dressed and we're going to take you to the hospital okay?"

She nodded as the pain subsided. Piper stood up and quickly got dressed in her own room. Paige grabbed her clothing, and changed in the washroom when Piper got back. Piper grabbed her overnight bag and they both helped Phoebe up, and led her to Piper's jeep. Piper got into the front seat and put the bag on the passenger seat, while Paige was helping Phoebe get into the back. Piper started the vehicle, and Paige sat next to Phoebe in the back and held her hand.

There was a lot of traffic since there was a car accident ahead. Phoebe started to have a panic attack while stuck in a large line up of cars. She started to hyperventilate and she was trying to get up.

"It's alright, sit down. You're okay we're going to make it to the hospital." Paige said trying to calm her. She shook her head and tears began to fill her eyes.

"The babies coming now! I'm scared-" Just then a contraction came, this time a lot stronger than last. She winced in pain. Piper looked over to Phoebe then to Paige.

"Ahhhh!" Phoebe screamed in pain with tears flowing down her face. Paige looked over to Piper. She wasn't quite sure what to do. Piper sensed Paige's nerves, so she climbed into the back seat with them and told Paige to drive. She grabbed Phoebe and put her head against her chest and held her close. Paige jumped over the seat and began to drive. Piper rested her chin on top of her head. Phoebe clutched Piper's shirt in her hand, and sobbed.

"Calm down, just breathe." Piper said calmly.

"I c-can't!" Phoebe said in pain.

"You can. Breathe with me, okay?" Piper started breathing out loud and Phoebe followed soon after. Paige looked over to Piper and Piper nodded to her in a way that Paige new she had it under control. Traffic finally started to move faster and they got to the hospital. Paige grabbed Phoebe's overnight bag and opened the door. She got out and opened the door on Phoebe's side; she grabbed a hold of her hand and helped her out. Piper hoped out of the car and shut the door. Phoebe walked in-between both her sisters who were holding her up. When they entered Paige sat Phoebe in a wheel chair, and Piper checked her in.

"Hi, my name is Piper Halliwell. My sister Phoebe is in labor. Her doctor is Dr. Montgomery."

The receptionist said "Alright, I'll page her right now. This is Nurse Sam; she'll get you sister in a gown and take her to her room."

"Okay thank-you." Piper said gratefully. Sam took hold of the wheelchair and told Piper and Paige she'd call them once Phoebe was dressed. They watched as she took their sister away, Piper looked over to Paige.

"I'm a horrible sister." Paige said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Piper asked.

"I didn't know what to do to help Phoebe relax."

"Paige, you're crazy. You are an amazing sister. You were just scared; I sensed it so I helped you out."

Paige shrugged, "I guess…"

"Paige we both love you to pieces. We wouldn't be able to do anything without you, believe me." Piper said hugging her.

Sam came back a while later and told Paige and Piper that Phoebe was changed and in her room. They followed Sam and walked into Phoebe's room.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Piper asked sitting in a chair on the left side of her bed.

"Alright." She answered. Paige sat on the opposite side of the bed and placed Phoebe's bag down.

"Ms. Halliwell, I'll be right back in a second. I just have to go get a few things for you." Sam said smiling.

"Okay." Phoebe answered as Sam left the room. Phoebe laid back and closed her eyes.

"I'm only 4cm dilated." Phoebe said opening her eyes and looking over to Piper, "We're going to be here for awhile."

Piper put her hand on top of Phoebe's, "It's alright we're going to have fun!"

Phoebe gave a weak smile, "We'll I sure won't, it's only going to get worse."

"Yeah, but after you're going to have a beautiful little baby!" Paige said rubbing Phoebe's belly. Phoebe nodded.

"Ughhh" Phoebe moaned, she sat up and closed her eyes tightly. Paige and Piper grabbed her hands. Just as her contraction started, Sam walked into the room with a cart of supplies. She placed the cart next to Piper and looked up at Phoebe.

"Just breathe in and out." She said.

"It's almost over." Piper said.

"It hurts!" Phoebe said panting.

"I know, you're doing great though!" Sam said smiling at Phoebe.

"Okay," Phoebe replied "it's over."

"Alright, I'm going to have to ask you to move for a second please." She said to Piper.

"Yeah, no problem!" Piper said moving to the opposite side of the bed next to Paige.

"Okay Phoebe, I need to borrow your arm!" Sam said pulling out a needle.

"Do I have to have a needle?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes unfortunately. It's going to keep you hydrated."

"Okay then." Phoebe said, holding her arm out.

"Now this is an IV, I'm going to hook it up once the needle is in." Sam grabbed some rubbing alcohol and rubbed it on her arm. Then she tied elastic around the top half of her arm.

"Make a fist." Sam said grabbing the needle. Phoebe looked away and made a fist, she held Paige's hand.

"Okay and now a little pinch." Sam said putting the needle in. Phoebe squeezed her eyes shut.

"Oww, it stings!"

"Yeah, I know. Sorry about that." Sam said talking the needle out and hooking it up to the IV.

"I'm going to hook you and your baby up on to a monitor now; can you lift up for a moment? I need to put this around your stomach to monitor the baby's heart rate."

Phoebe lifted herself while Sam placed the monitor on her belly. She searched around until she found it.

"Seems to be very good!" Sam said smiling. She hooked a monitor up to Phoebe as well.

"You're both perfect right now!"

"Good!" Phoebe smiled.

"We'll I'll be back in awhile, I just have to check on a few patients. Have someone page me if you need me!" Sam said leaving the room.

A few hours had past and the pain was getting worse. Dr. Montgomery entered the room in the middle of a contraction. Phoebe was lying on her side while Piper talked her through the contraction. Paige was massaging her back.

"I can't do this anymore!" Phoebe said crying, she grasped Pipers hand in hers.

"Phoebe, you're doing great! Sorry it took me awhile I was with another patient. I'm just going to check how dilated you are." Dr. Montgomery said sliding some gloves over her hands.

"W-wait…" Phoebe said sobbing and moaning.

"Yeah I'll wait until it's over, don't worry." Dr. Montgomery replied and walked up to the bed. Just then she let out a scream.

"Breathe honey, just try to breathe." Piper said stroking her hair. Phoebe rolled onto her back and tried to breathe. Paige clutched her hand. As the contraction started to pass, Phoebe jolted up.

"I think I'm bleeding!" She said alarmed. Piper and Paige looked at the doctor with a concerned face.

"Let's have a look, lay back." Dr. Montgomery said lifting the sheets. "No worries, your water just broke. No meconium in the fluid."

Piper and Paige's face eased.

"I'm going to examine you now, alright?"

"Yeah, okay." Phoebe said still trying to catch her breath. She scrunched her face as the doctor examined her.

"Wow, we're farther along than I expected, you're at 8cm!" She said removing her gloves.

"Really?!" Phoebe asked.

"Yup! We're going to have a baby real soon."

Paige smiled; she was excited to be an aunt. She thought she would've never had any nieces or nephews- or sisters at that.

"I'm going to check back on you in awhile; if you need me have Sam page me."

"AHHH!" Phoebe said screaming in pain. "The baby's coming now!"

"Are you sure? Paige go get Sam now!" Piper said in a panic. Paige nodded and ran out of the room.

"Piper, it hurts!" Phoebe said crying "It really hurts!"

"I know sweetie, I know."

Sam came running in the room with Paige right behind her. She went to Phoebe's side as Sam lifted the sheets.

"Baby's crowning!" Sam said.

"I have to push!" Phoebe said gasping and tears streamed down her face.

"Don't push! I know you want to but you can't."

"I have to!" She replied desperately.

"Breathe through it Phoebe, you can push on the next one. I promise." Sam said running to the phone and paging Dr. Montgomery. After she was done she quickly prepared the room for delivery. Just then Dr. Montgomery entered the room. Sam walked over to Phoebe and told her to lift her bottom as she slid a sterile cloth under her.

"Sounds like this baby's really excited to come out." She said smiling and pulling a tray next to the bottom half of the bed. She slid rubber gloves over her hands, and sat on a stool.

"Alright ladies, I'm going to need you to help a bit okay?" The doctor said to Piper and Paige. They nodded and stood up.

"I need you to hold her legs up."

They each grabbed Phoebe's legs, Paige held Phoebe's hand. Piper put her arm around her to hold her up.

"ARGHH!" Phoebe screamed "I can't wait any longer! It's coming out now!"

"Okay, go ahead push!" Dr. Montgomery said. Sam stood next to Dr. Montgomery for assistance. Phoebe began to push as hard as she could.

"Oh god it hurts!" Phoebe cried out.

"Take a deep breath in and hold it, put your chin down to your chest and push!" Sam said.

"OWW!"

"You can do it Phoebe!" Paige cheered her on, and Phoebe whimpered. Piper began to count to Phoebe, "One, two, three, four…"

"AHHH!" Phoebe yelled.

"Five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!"

"Good job Phoebe, the heads coming down nicely!" Dr. Montgomery told Phoebe. Sam looked over to the monitor.

"Next contraction should come in about 30 seconds." She said.

"Oh god!" Phoebe cried out as another contraction came.

"Okay go!" Sam told Phoebe. She began pushing and the head started to come through.

"AHHH! OWWW!" Phoebe screamed and sobbed. Tears and sweat poured down her face.

"Come on! Push, push, push!" Dr. Montgomery told her.

"I CAN'T! AHHH! TAKE IT OUT!"

"The head is halfway through, come on just a little bit more and you can have a break. I promise." Dr. Montgomery replied.

"NO! I can't, I can't! Please, take it out!" She begged and began to hyperventilate.

"Yes you can!" The doctor told her.

"NOOO! Please…"

"Phoebe, when you hyperventilate it lowers the baby's heart rate. Push one more time for me." Dr. Montgomery said concerned.

"It's taking so long!" Phoebe whined.

"The heads the biggest part, it's going to take a little while." Dr. Montgomery replied. "One more go!"

Phoebe pushed with all she had, and let out a sob as the baby's head passed. Sam smiled.

"Baby's head is out, lots of dark brown hair!"

Piper and Paige looked down between her legs.

"Oh my god!" Paige said.

"Pheebs, we can see it!" Piper said excitedly and kissed the top of Phoebe's head.

"Suction." The doctor said to Sam, and she passed it to her. She suctioned the babies nose and mouth. She felt around the neck for the cord, and it was clear. "Push again, one more big push and your baby will be here!"

She pushed as hard as she could, but the baby wouldn't come through anymore. Sam walked over to Dr. Montgomery and whispered in her ear and she nodded. Paige watched and started getting nervous.

"Harder Phoebe come on." Dr. Montgomery said tugging gently on the baby's head.

"Okay stop. Phoebe I want you to listen, don't panic. The baby's shoulders are too big for your pelvis, I'm going to try to turn the baby so I'm going to need you to push as hard as you can. If that doesn't work we may need to perform an emergency c-section. So, on the count of three I want you to give it all you've got, okay? Paige and Piper I need you to pull her legs back. One, two, three go!"

Phoebe took a deep breath in and pushed as hard as possible, but there was no change.

"Sam, replace Paige and do super pubic pressure." Dr. Montgomery said. Sam nodded and ran to Phoebe's side and grabbed hold of her leg. She applied pressure to her pelvis and hard as she could. Phoebe screamed in pain, Paige put her arm around Phoebe and held her hand. Phoebe grabbed a hold of it and squeezed it firmly. Paige rested her head against Phoebe's and whispered in her ear.

"You can do it sweetie."

Just then Phoebe let out a loud shriek. Dr. Montgomery smiled and held up a beautiful little baby.

"It's a girl!" She pronounced. Phoebe began to cry.

"Oh my god."

Piper and Paige joined her.

"She is absolutely gorgeous!" Piper said hugging Phoebe. Sam let Phoebe's leg down and walked over with a pair of scissors and cut the cord as the doctor suctioned the baby's mouth and nose once again. Just then little cries filled the room. Sam placed a blanket on top of Phoebe's chest. Dr. Montgomery placed the baby onto her. Sam covered the baby as Phoebe was running her finger up and down her little arm as she squealed.

"You're so beautiful baby." She whispered and kissed her head.

"Congratulations!" Dr. Montgomery and Sam said.

"Thanks, for everything." Phoebe said smiling at them and looking back down at her baby.

Paige lightly touched the baby's head as she was squirming and crying in Phoebe's arms. Piper drew little circles with her finger on the baby's hand. She grabbed hold of her finger and began to calm down.

"You gave us a scare little one." Piper said to her.


End file.
